This application relates to a method of generating a curved blade retention slot in a turbine disk of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines generally include turbine rotors having a plurality of removable turbine blades and a plurality of associated static vanes. The turbine blades are mounted on a turbine disk.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a front view and a side view, respectively, of a related art turbine disk 46 including a plurality of straight slots 48 for mounting turbine blades to a turbine disk 46. The turbine disk 46 includes a first face 53, an opposing second face 55, and an outer perimeter surface 51 that extends between the first face 53 and the opposing second face 55. The straight slots 48 are generally fabricated using a broaching process. A broaching tool makes a pass through the turbine disk 46 to form an initial pre-slot passage in the turbine disk 46. After forming the straight slots 48, an opening 59 of the straight slots 48 on the outer perimeter surface 51 of the turbine disk 46 is defined by two substantially parallel lines 49. Additional broaching tools pass through the passage, enlarging the passage and defining the profile of each of the straight slots 48. A drawback to the broaching process is that it can only form straight slots.
There is a need in the art for a method of generating a curved blade retention slot in a turbine disk of a gas turbine engine that overcomes the drawbacks and shortcomings of the related art.